Diary of a Rockstar
by PhoebeGilmore
Summary: ONE SHOT. Yamato likes his brother and writes about it in his manly diary. When Takeru reads it he fears the worst. Warning: Shonen-ai, Incest. Don't like, Don't read.


**AN:** I found this oneshot on my laptop. I wrote it a few months ago and decided to put it on fanfiction. Please review!

Disclaimer: don't own.

Warning: Shonen-ai, incest don't like don't read.

**diary of a rock star**

_Dear Diary,_

_Gods, that sounded girly. But still, I guess there's no point in denying it. So, this is my diary and in here I'll write twenty things no one, or barely anyone, knows about me._

_1. I really like taking long baths. With the whole scented candles and magazines thing._

_2. I once dressed like a girl on a dare and I liked it._

_3. I hate that my dad works so hard._

_4. I hate that I hardly ever see my brother._

_5. I have nightmares about what happened in the Digital world at least once a week._

_6. I sometimes think I see Gabumon in class._

_7. I'm gay._

_8. And I have a crush on my brother._

_9. And I know that's so incredibly wrong and my father will kill me if he finds out._

_10. I think that it's more than a crush._

_11. I love how the sun reflects on his hair._

_12. I stare at his ass when he walks away._

_13. The other day I fell asleep in class and dreamt about him._

_14. I'll never act on my feelings._

_15. If Takeru were to find out I don't know what I'll do._

_16. If Takeru were to hate me I don't think I'd want to live._

_17. And now I sound like a suicidal emo._

_18. I write all my songs for Takeru._

_19. I'm always happy when I see Takeru on the first row on my concerts._

_20. My band mates can hear when Takeru isn't there._

_That's all for now. Maybe I'll write more tomorrow._

_Yamato_

Yamato placed the diary on his desk. He completely forgot to place it in the special compartment of his drawer. Takeru was coming over that night. His dad was away and Takeru was going to keep him company.

Yamato was thinking about his brother when he rang the bell. Yamato rushed to the door.

"Hi brother! Sorry I'm late." Takeru came inside and kicked out his shoes.

"It's okay. I was about to start on dinner." Yamato led his little brother to the kitchen.

"Great! What are we having?" Takeru skipped happily after his brother.

"Chicken curry." Yamato turned to his brother to see his face light up like a very bright lamp that could blind anyone.

"Really? You are the best big brother." Takeru hugged his brother. Ever since he went to London he was crazy about chicken curry. He and Davis stayed with a family and the only time he actually liked dinner they ate chicken curry.

"I try." Yamato tried to hide the blush that crept to his face.

Yamato started on dinner and Takeru walked through the apartment to search for something to do. When dinner was almost ready Yamato searched for his brother and found him in his room. He stared in shock at the sight. His brother was reading his diary. Without thinking about it twice he ran away.

He didn't look back and ran out of the apartment, down the stairs and just out. He didn't know where his feet were going until he noticed they brought him to the park. He remembered the times he spend there with Takeru, how they had laughed.

Those times were over now. He would be happy if his brother would ever talk to him again without yelling. He had screwed up. Definitely. He sat on the bench until the sun was completely set. The temperature was dropping quickly and he would freeze if he sat there any longer. Now was as good a time as any to face his brother.

He was back at the apartment in what seemed like seconds. He dreaded the confrontation. He opened the door and his brother wasn't storming at him. That could only mean two things. Either his brother wasn't there anymore or he had set up a trap to kill him. For some reason his feet brought him to his room. There on the desk lay the dreaded diary. He picked it up and was about to throw it against the wall as a piece of paper fell out.

_Dear piece of paper._

_Yes, it's me. Takaishi Takeru. Today I did something stupid. I read my brother's diary. He wrote a list of stuff barely anyone knew. Here is my list._

_1. I miss Patamon almost every moment._

_2. But never as much as I miss my brother when I'm not around him._

_3. I was happy when I found out he is gay._

_4. I'm gay as well._

_5. I also have a crush on my brother._

_6. And I know it's completely wrong and my mother would kill me if she ever found out._

_7. I think it's more than a crush._

_8. I'm happy when his father is out. Because then I can keep him company._

_9. I love everything he cooks. Even if it's something I normally hate._

_10. I was extremely happy when I found out my brother wrote all his songs for me._

_11. I love standing on the first row on his concerts._

_12. I totally check him out when I'm at his concerts._

_13. Whenever I miss one of his concerts I'm depressed._

_14. I dream about my brother a lot._

_15. I always wished to one day be together with my brother._

_16. I never thought that would happen._

_17. I don't regret reading his diary._

_18. I'm scared he'll do something stupid._

_19. I don't want anything bad to happen to him._

_20. I really hope he'll turn around right now and kiss me._

_Love,_

_Takeru._

Yamato turned around when he finished reading the list. And there in the doorway was his brother. He looked like he had been crying.

"I was so worried." Takeru looked at his brother with sad eyes.

Yamato walked to his brother and wiped away the single tear that still lay on his cheek. "I'm sorry." And then he did what he thought he would never do. He kissed his brother. And his brother kissed him back.


End file.
